Fifty Themes: MangaQuest
by SterlingEnigma
Summary: Fifty themes, fifty drabbles. MangaQuestShipping, Gold x Crystal, Pokemon Special manga verse.


**A/N:**

I thoguth filling out some of these little ficklettes would be fun. I WAS SO WRONG. These were quite hard and I broke the 'one sentence' rule a lot. But for the most part I think they're pretty good. The timeframe jumps around a bit, ranging from when they're 10 to when they're around 25 or so. So without further stupid rambling, enjoy.

I do not own Pokemon, Pokespe, or any of the characters.

* * *

><p>1. Magic<br>Crystal had never been one to believe in magic, but there was definitely something in the air that day that made Gold's smile a bit brighter than usual and his cheesy one liners a bit more enchanting.

2. Lubricant  
>"Bachelorette parties suck," Crystal decided as she opened yet another VERY inappropriate gift from one of her drunken "friends."<p>

3. Lemon  
>"Those candies are so sour! How can you stand them?"<p>

"Taste is in the eye of the beholder, super serious gal."

"That's not how the saying goes, and don't call me that!"

4. Dirty  
>No matter what she said, Gold could always manage to twist her words into an inappropriate context.<p>

5. Fight  
>Whenever the two got particularly riled up, Gold usually ended up with a red hand-print on his cheek, but Crystal always walked away unscathed, as Gold was too chivalrous to ever hit a woman.<p>

6. Cute/Sweet  
>On the occasions that she worked late at Elm's lab and knew better than to risk trying to fly home, Gold's mother insisted that she use their extra bedroom. The room itself hardly ever got any use, as Gold's mother would more often than not come downstairs to find her son and his friend asleep on the couch, TV still on from the night before, and the two teens using each other as pillows.<p>

7. Ink  
>Gold smirked as the pen that Crystal had been chewing on, deep in thought, snapped and dripped dark ink onto her clean white blouse. While she was busy fussing and trying to dabble the ink away, he had already shed his own shirt to offer to her. "Just take it, I can toss your shirt in the wash and it'll be good as new in twenty minutes."<p>

8. Strength  
>Gold's whole perspective of strength changed when he followed Crys home one day after work and saw her sullen expression when she unlocked the door to her dark, empty house and was greeted by no one.<p>

9. Now  
>Now when she comes home she is greeted by a certain dark haired Pokemon breeder, or if he's busy making dinner, a mischievous Aipom and spiky haired Pichu.<p>

10. Warmth  
>She never felt warmer than those mornings when she crashed on Gold's couch. She was adamant that it was simply because his house was less drafty than hers, but it might have had something to do with the strong arms wrapped around her.<p>

11. Hot Chocolate  
>She developed a taste for hot chocolate because the warmth reminded her of those mornings, even though she usually didn't care for sweet drinks.<p>

12. Pictures  
>Gold's face turned a redder shade than Crys thought it would as she teased him for his sentimentality. "You kept photos of all the Pokemon you've hatched? Aww, like a baby book!"<p>

13. Light  
>His eyes lit up whenever she entered the room in such an obvious way that everyone seemed to notice but her.<p>

14. Again  
>Again he had said something stupid and perverted, and again she had slapped him. It wasn't the first time, and it was undoubtedly not the last time either.<p>

15. Hands  
>Her cheeks flushed pink when she noticed how small her hands seemed when intertwined with his.<p>

16. Flowers  
>Whenever he crossed the line (which was a lot) he would always bring her flowers to apologize. Nothing too fancy, just a bunch of Forget-Me-Nots because he knew they were her favorite.<p>

17. Time  
>"Remember the first time we met? You thought I was a delinquent!"<br>"Gold, I STILL think you're a delinquent."

18. Swords  
>Every time she slapped him, it felt like a dagger through his heart. It wasn't like he tried to be a jerk, he just developed a bad case of foot-in-mouth disorder when she was around.<p>

19. Darkness  
>Crys would never admit it, but dark type Pokemon creeped her out. When the newborn Eevee Gold had been cuddling with suddenly evolved into an Umbreon, she nearly had a heart attack.<p>

20. Mouth  
>Crystal didn't understand how pressing your mouth against someone else's could be enjoyable until Gold did just that and fireworks exploded behind her eyelids.<p>

21. Leather  
>Though Crystal liked Gold's red hoodie the best, there was a black leather jacket in his closet that was definitely a close second. Hey, every girl has at least a LITTLE bit of a thing for bad boys, even if she wont admit it.<p>

22. Heartless  
>He looked pretty pitiful, standing outside her door, drenched from the rain and pleading for a second chance. She would have had to have been completely heartless to not at least offer him a towel.<p>

23. Truce  
>Crystal and denial had fought a bitter battle before she finally decided to call a truce and just accept that she was in love.<p>

24. Cocky  
>Cocky was the perfect word to describe Gold. Even though it is usually considered an unwanted trait, Crys hoped he would never change.<p>

25. Shorts  
>Summer was, by far, Gold's favorite season, mainly because Crys would wear those VERY short shorts and he could drool over her exposed legs all he wanted (granted she wasn't looking, that is).<p>

26. Cold  
>When Crys caught a cold, she wasn't quite sure if it was the delicious chicken soup that made her feel better, or the fact that Gold had made it for her.<p>

27. Clean  
>Crystal briefly wondered if cleaning up her bedroom was worth the effort. After all, by the time Gold left tomorrow morning, it would just be messy again.<p>

28. Metal  
>Not many people but Crystal noticed how Gold's eyes shined when the sun caught them at the right angle. It was almost as if he had actual flecks of the rare metal in them.<p>

29. Headache  
>Crys lost count of how many headaches Gold has caused her a long time ago.<p>

30. Winner  
>Gold proudly showed off his Pokeathlon medals for weeks after he won them. His bragging got so annoying that Crys entered the competition herself just to win a medal or two of her own to shut him up. She never expected to beat so many of his records, considering she was just a newbie.<p>

31. Break  
>Even though they were constantly fighting over something, Crys had never once thought of breaking up with the amber eyed boy. She had accepted long ago that she needed him just as much as he needed her.<p>

32. Smooth  
>Gold thought he was smooth. But in reality, his pick-up lines were so cheesy that Crys usually just laughed out of pity.<p>

33. Canonize  
>Though Crystal insisted they keep the PDA to a minimum, Blue somehow managed to catch them in the act before they decided to tell anyone about their relationship and ranted about them finally becoming "cannon" (whatever that is, they mused) just like she predicted.<p>

34. Impressive  
>Though his brain-to-mouth filter had improved a lot over the past year, Gold couldn't stop himself, as he looked at Crystal's rain soaked figure and noted how her white short had become quite transparent, from muttering a not-so-quiet, "Impressive..."<p>

35. Mirror  
>Gold stood in front of the mirror and attempted, yet again, to tame his messy hair. His nervousness was not helping, and the black velvet box in his pocket just reminded him that he absolutely HAD to get his hair perfect tonight.<p>

36. Beauty  
>Crystal absolutely hated dresses, but even she agreed that this one was absolutely beautiful. It was almost too bad she would only be wearing it once, but at least it will be on a day she will never forget.<p>

37. Experience  
>When it came to relationships, neither of them had much experience. But sometimes the best way to approach things is to learn as you go.<p>

38. Faith  
>Even despite Gold's reputation of being a bit of a womanizer, Crys always had faith that he would come home NOT smelling of some other girl's perfume.<p>

39. Eye catch  
>The first time she laid eyes on Gold, she was drawn to his striking namesake eyes. The first time he laid eyes on her, all he noticed were her legs.<p>

40. Library  
>The library was Crystal's sanctuary where she could escape to whenever she needed a break from Gold's immature attitude until one day when he found that he could use the library's computers for free.<p>

41. Submissive  
>It took forever for their relationship to get off the ground. Both of them were too stubborn to show any signs of submission, and unfortunately they both gave in at the same time and had to repeat the process with dominance as well.<p>

42. Improper times  
>It's said that there's a time and place for everything. Too bad Gold never got that memo and proceeded to mess up the timing of every significant milestone in their relationship.<p>

43. Rain  
>After much coaxing, Gold finally convinced Crys to join him on the front lawn during a thunderstorm. Turns out all the stories were true, dancing in the rain IS very romantic.<p>

44. Essential  
>"Keeping the egg at the proper temperature is essential if you want the baby to be healthy." Gold stated mater-of-factly as he pulled a large blanket out of the dryer, wrapped it around his shoulders, and plopped down in front of the TV with aforementioned egg cradled on his lap. Crystal just rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her half-finished status report.<p>

45. Reason  
>His reason for falling for her wasn't nearly as shallow as one would imagine. He simply liked a challenge, and getting her to like him back was on hell of a challenge.<p>

46. Strategy  
>"See, ya just gotta hit the ball at an angle, like this," Gold explained as he struck the cue ball, only to have it spin backwards and knock the six ball into the pocket. "Now you try it!"<br>Crystal just stared at the pool cue now being extended towards her. "...I still don't get it."

47. Cave  
>True to the pattern of 'improper times', their first kiss was not under the sunset or any other cliche setting, but instead happened in a dank, dark cave. But neither of them minded, because the timing felt perfect to them.<p>

48. Bike  
>Gold's main mode of transportation used to be his scooter, but that quickly changed when he realized that Togetaro was just big enough to carry two people and went much faster (which caused Crys to hold on to him tighter).<p>

49. Water  
>When the couple decided they needed a place of their own (technically they had one, but since Crystal's mom still lived there and tended to show up at the most inopportune times, they decided somewhere new was in order) the problem was where. Gold wanted to stay in New Bark Town to be close to his mother, and Crys wanted to stay in Violet City to help out with the orphanage. They ended up settling for a place in Cherrygrove, right in the middle, with a nice view of the water.<p>

50. Color  
>"So, what is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me! I need to know what color to buy everything in!" Blue excitedly chattered as she jumped up and down in anticipation.<br>"I-it's a boy." Crys held the phone out from her ear as a predictable shriek exploded from the other end of the phone. Sometimes she didn't know who acted more immature, her husband or her child's godmother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Aaaand done. These. Took. FOREVER. I started working on these weeks ago and finally finished in the wee hours of the morning yesterday. Definitely never doing a set of these 50 themes ever again. In fact, I started this so long ago that I cant for the life of me remember where I found these themes. So disclaimer: I didn't come up with these themes, I just filled them in. Fun fact: For one of them i wrote "morning after" and my ipod (which i typed these on) asked if I wanted to make an event for that. I had to remove that line because I laughed at it every time i saw it after that.

The last one is actually my favorite. I made Pokespe OCs and one of them is Gold and Crystal's son. I may end up writing/making a short comic about him one day, but for now he has no relevance to this story. Also, Blue is the godmother because she's the only girl other than Crystal who gets paired up with Silver, who is the obvious choice for godfather.

I'm rambling again. Sorry. Review if you liked it


End file.
